boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedric Maxwell
Cedric Bryan Maxwell (born November 21 1955, in Kinston, North Carolina) is a retired American professional Basketball player now in Radio broadcasting. Nicknamed "Cornbread", he played 11 seasons in the NBA, and played a key role in two championships with the Boston Celtics. Latest News Cedric Maxwell was recently seen on the Boston food show the Phantom Gourmet talking about his favorite restaurants. He loves gooey and fattening stuff. His partner says he should eat better, but Maxwell says he works out so he can get away with eating comfort food. He loves the french onion soup and french fries at Flemings. Ruth Chris' food delights his palate, particularly the fact that all the food swims in butter. He also like filleted steak with cajun spice at Morton's. Maxwell also tipped the Phantom Gourmet to a new southern place called Poppa B's in Dorchester, recommending their ribs. College career Maxwell was a star Forward (basketball)/Center (basketball) for the Charlotte 49ers. Among the 49ers, Maxwell ranks 6th all-time in points scored and his #33 jersey was retired in 1977, when he led UNCC to the NCAA Final Four. Upon completion of his career at Charlotte, Maxwell was the 12th overall pick in the 1977 NBA Draft. He was drafted by the Boston Celtics, where he played for eight of his eleven seasons. Professional career Maxwell made an impact in his second season with the Celtics. While Boston was mired in an otherwise awful 1978-79 season, as they awaited Larry Bird's decision to sign with the franchise, the second-year power forward averaged 19.0 points and 9.9 rebounds per game. The Celtics would go just 29-53 on the year, but the young Maxwell's potential, along with the promising addition of Bird and others, set the stage for what would become an NBA dynasty. Maxwell was best known his moves near or beneath the basket. He was very effective in the low post, faking defenders into the air, drawing contact, then making high percentage shots (and sometimes drawing a foul) using either his jump-hook close to the basket or going up against the glass. It was rare that Maxwell took an outside jump shot, especially when Celtic teammates like Larry Bird or Tiny Archibald were on the floor. This helped the Celtics run a balanced offense with a formidable inside game that was hard for most teams to defend. Maxwell, in addition to being a dangerous scorer and a colorful character, was a clutch performer in the playoffs. Despite being overshadowed by such stars as Larry Bird, Kevin McHale, and Robert Parish, Maxwell was named MVP of the 1981 NBA Finals. Three years later, Maxwell scored 24 points against the Los Angeles Lakers in the decisive game-seven victory during the 1984 NBA Finals. Before the game, he told his teammates to "climb on my back, boys." Maxwell's colorful side was also on display in the series as he mocked second-year Laker Forward (basketball) James Worthy's inability to make free throws during overtime of game 4 by walking across the lane between free throws with his hands around his own neck, suggesting Worthy's choking under pressure. Maxwell also made fun of Kurt Rambis prior to Game 4 of the 1984 Finals, wearing Rambis's trademark glasses and inadvertently missing a long range shot in front of loyal Rambis fans known as the "Rambis Youth". Maxwell was traded, with a draft pick, on September 6, 1985, to the Los Angeles Clippers for center Bill Walton. Maxwell spent a season and a half with the Clippers before being dealt to the Houston Rockets in January, 1987, for two draft picks. He finally retired from the NBA after the 1987-88 season, having scored 10,465 points and pulled down 5,261 rebounds over the course of 11 seasons, which averages over the course of his career to 12.5 points and 6.3 rebounds a game. Career after the NBA Maxwell was the 22nd former Celtic to have his jersey (number 31) retired by the Celtics on December 15, 2003. He's now a radio broadcaster for WRKO AM in Boston (beginning in 2007-08, WEEI), where he announces Boston Celtics games with Sean Grande and lives in Weston, Massachusetts. Nickname Maxwell received the nickname "Cornbread" from his college teammate Melvin Watkins after the pair went to see the movie Cornbread, Earl and Me, in which a 12-year-old boy is traumatized by the murder of his friend, a star basketball player. Watkins thought that Maxwell looked like the title character (played by Keith Wilkes) and so began calling him "Cornbread". Since Maxwell did not like the nickname, it did not gain widespread use until Maxwell was named MVP of the NIT tournament in 1976, when, according to Watkins, "The New York media picked up on nickname." Trivia *Maxwell shares his birthday with another Celtics legend, Reggie Lewis. External links *nba.com historical playerfile *Career stats at Basketball-reference.com Category:Celtics players Category:1977 players Category:1978 players Category:1979 players Category:1980 players Category:1981 players Category:1982 players Category:1983 players Category:1984 players Category:1985 players